


Jealous

by ingridlu



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridlu/pseuds/ingridlu
Summary: Cam x Jon激情短打剧透有
Relationships: Cameron Black/Jonathan Black
Kudos: 1





	Jealous

他想起自己的兄弟是如何哭着抱住他，一遍又一遍地重复我需要你。那时的他还不够狠心，那张与他自己如出一辙的脸上挂着悲戚的做作表情，他只是抬起手，抚摸着Cam的后背，触感过于熟悉，每一寸脊骨与肌肉都如同艺术品——他当然明白，那与他自己无比类似。  
Cam是个撒娇鬼，Jonathan很早就发现了这一点。  
当父亲因为他自己那场该死的秀，要求他们一起扮演Camaron Black这个角色时，Jonathan Black因为晚从他妈肚子里钻出来几秒而被剥夺身份。他对着父亲瞪眼，而那男人熟视无睹。他愤愤不平地想自己必须逃走，逃到世界的另一边，一个没有魔术的地方，每天吃糖，永远地摆脱他那个蠢到不行的双生个体。而那时，Camaron仿佛感觉到了什么，或许是双胞胎的心灵感应之类的东西，他就这么转过头，用自己澄澈的蓝眼睛凝视着想要逃走的Jonathan。

  
“你不会离开我的，对吗Johnny？”

  
他猝不及防地心软了，也许是对仿佛镜像一般存在的自己哭泣的脸感到不适。总之，错过了对这两个人说“去你妈的”的机会，他早该料到自己得付出更多。

  
他们的青春期是彻头彻尾的噩梦。  
Cam是个乖宝宝，相对而言，Jonathan是喜欢惹事的那个，或者说他只是想证明自己与Camaron还存在不同。街头小混混来骚扰的时候他总是第一个冲上去，之后进展到了跟磕多了的流氓勾肩搭背和与站街女调情。他带着一身麻味与香水味回“家”，aka他们暂时称作是家的那个破帐篷。  
父亲拿着纸牌摔到他身上，Cam默不作声地站在一边，拉住他的手臂。他们像两只警惕的动物，牢牢地盯着猎人。他一动不动，但Cam最终放弃，上前捡起纸牌，却仍没有松开他的手。  


  
青春期的荷尔蒙会促使他们干出很多蠢事。Cam的手指很粗糙，他们技巧一样高超，但Cam练习得更多，父亲没有说错，他是天生的表演者，仿佛无时无刻不在散发光芒。而Jonathan......一向自认为自己是更聪明的那边。  
当Cam第一次亲吻他的时候他没有拒绝。Cam喝多了。他做事从不思考，不考虑后果，一股脑冲进危险中，Jonathan则正好相反，他一般深思熟虑之后再让自己命悬一线，大概这已经写在基因里，刺激感和肾上腺素是他们世代相传的毒品。  
Cam的吻技很糟糕，他们似乎没有多少时间去跟女孩调情，起码他们的父亲严格禁止这种行为。但Jonathan早已偷偷实践，比他的乖宝宝兄弟提前许多，所以他灵活地勾住兄弟的舌尖，让两个人靠得更近。  
他能品尝到自己兄弟的呼吸带着酒气，喝醉了的人是无法勃起的，这样看来Cam喝得还不够多，那个部位硬邦邦地顶着他的大腿。他们每天都能看见对方的裸体，如果还觉得这有吸引力的话只能证明他们是无可救药的自恋狂。  
可惜事实如此，所有表演者都有几分自恋型人格，他们两都勃起了。Jonathan脱去长裤让Cam与他零距离接触，他哥哥模糊又粗糙的亲吻落在他脖颈与胸口，年轻的魔术师精致的双手在他身躯之上游走，这是相互的。在Cam抚摸着他的时候，他也在抚摸着Cam，如同镜中的倒影，可悲的纳西索斯。

  
“看着我Johnny。”  
“Cam。”  
他们低声呼唤着对方的名字，仿佛要与对方融为一体般拥抱着。  
“告诉我你不会离开。”  
“......不，你知道我不会。”

  
这话大概也不是真心的，八成是想让Camaron早点完事。Jonathan有几分恐惧父亲发现了这事之后会怎么样，不过说不定什么都不会发生，他们的父亲乐得看见他们更加亲密，关系越是紧密，骗局就能延续地更久一些，说不定酒里的药也是他下的——这样恶意的猜测带来一丝快意，Jonathan直起上身，让Cam靠得更近。  
Cam第一次被迫被关在罐子里尝试逃脱时几乎得了幽闭恐惧症，那天晚上他们也是这样拥抱着，Cam的眼泪濡湿了他后背的衬衫，一遍一遍重复着别离开我Johnny。杂乱无章却又完全纯洁的吻落在脸颊和嘴唇上，Johnny拍着他的后背就像拍着那个罐子，他们都只是孩子的时候只拥有彼此，Cam和Johnny，一切都如此简单。  
之后事情变得稍稍有点复杂。  
他已经不记得是哪一次了，毕竟他们曾经过得相当放荡，从那次Cam意外的醉酒之后，青春期就像离合器坏掉的跑车，一路飙下悬崖。在做这种事的时候Cam总是一脸无辜，而Jonathan望着镜子里自己的脸，他决绝又冷酷的表情在这种状况下显得有些滑稽，但Cam气喘吁吁的蠢样更具娱乐性，他努力把笑憋回去——是的，总是会有镜子，魔术师最爱的玩意之一。档案室，他们的房间，巡演途中的酒店，或者是他们青绿色的瞳孔对望时映出的对方的身影。  
是Cam叫停的这一切。他推开Jonathan，动作里没带半点犹豫。

  
“Johnny，我觉得我们不能继续......”  
“什么叫不能，Cam。发生了什么？”  
Camaron沉默了几秒，如果有一件事Jonathan可以确信，那就是Camaron绝不会对他说谎，他并不是不想，而是做不到。Jonathan恰好是这个世界上唯一一个仅靠直觉就能识破他谎言的人。  
“我遇到了一个女孩——”  
Jonathan决定在这里打断他兄弟的话。  
“哈。”  
“哈？哈是什么意思？”  
Jonathan耸肩：“我明白你的意思了，这是件好事Cam，我为你高兴。”

他表现得就像这完全不值一提，父亲教他们的扑克脸看来不止对观众有用，Jonathan控制着五官细微的动作，他知道自己的眼神在游移，但Cam没道理看得出来。  
他的确没有。  
Cam松了口气一般直起腰，拍了拍他的肩，纯洁又坦然的姿态让Jonathan一时之间也只能以微笑回应。  
“太好了Johnny，我担心......不，没什么。”  
“祝你好运，兄弟。”  
  
当他对着兄弟挥出拳头之前他想到这一刻。  
“与某人坠入爱河......你真该试试这种感觉。”  
Camaron望着他，而Jonathan只能看见星空，星光透过档案室的窗户洒向地面。  
MW说他失去了一切，但那是她一厢情愿的误解。进监狱让他失去了根本不属于他的魔术事业，以及本就不属于他的Dina，曾经的他只拥有Cam，在Cam选择走出他们的世界的一瞬间，Jonathan就已经一无所有。  
他还想到Cam赖住FBI的第一天，对他说“没有你我什么都做不到”，想到在他的呼唤下艰难站起打开阀门的Camaron，想到他们曾经共渡的无数个夜晚，交换的无数个亲吻，他的无数个谎言。  
最终他的思维停顿在Cam决定把钻石还给FBI的时候，而手指关节与Cam的颧骨撞击，他倒向地面。

  
哪怕一切都已成定局.......但他还有机会。  
这个虚无缥缈的机会是个彻头彻尾的错误，一个骗局，他也无法不去抓住。


End file.
